I Promise
by Lady Buttercup
Summary: DracoGinny agnst. Not a whole lot to explain, you just have to read...and then review. One Shot


**A/N: another writing contest fic. I had to write a Draco/Ginny agnst. so yeah...um, ENJOY!**

**I Promise**

"_Ron!"_

"_Ginny! What are you doing here? I told you go!" Ron shouted across the living the room._

"_I won't leave you!" Ginny shouted back, ducking behind a chair to dodge a stray spell. _

"_It's too dangerous!" Ron grunted as he attempted to hold a Shield Charm against a new wave of jinxes._

_Everyone was praying that this would be the last battle; that this would be the fight that would end it all. Their prayers were fruitless though, as it seemed their only competitors were the Death Eaters and that Voldemort would not be showing up for this fight._

_Harry had traveled to Godric's Hollow a mere week before his last day at Hogwarts. He had found the other Horcruxes and had been taking every chance to hunt down Voldemort. His leads, though, were stray rumors that were usually never true. One clue did prove to be true though. Death Eater's had been gathering at Harry's birth place, apparently getting ready for the Dark Lord's appearance. _

_Ron, Hermione, and Ginny wouldn't let him go alone to Godric's Hollow, though. After arguing for days about going, Harry finally gave in, but not without making them promise to leave if Voldemort showed up._

_Ron, though, made his baby sister promise something else._

"_Ginny, if it gets too dangerous and I tell you to leave, you'll do that right?" Ron said one day in the common room._

"_No! I'm not going to leave you there," Ginny exclaimed, outraged at the thought._

"_Ginny, you're my baby sister; if I lose you I don't know what I'd do," Ron said, his voice filled with concern._

"_Ron, I'm not a little girl anymore; I can take care of myself," Ginny replied, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder._

"_Please Ginny?" Ron asked. "Promise me?"_

"_I promise," Ginny said, unable to say anything else when looking at the concern on Ron's face._

_That had been the night before they left. Now they were currently fighting for their lives and Ginny refused to leave._

"_I won't leave you Ron!" Ginny shouted, making a break to him. "I'm not going to leave you," she repeated when she was crouched next to him._

"_Ginny, I don't want you to get hurt," Ron said, pulling Ginny with him behind a sofa._

"_I don't want you to get hurt either," Ginny said back, brushing a stray tear. The siblings stared at each other until Ron finally gave in with a sigh._

"_Come on, we've got to fine Harry and Hermione," Ron sighed, pulling Ginny with him out of the living room._

_Ginny and Ron raced through the rooms of the forsaken house of Godric's Hollow wildly searching for Harry and/or Hermione._

"_They might be outside," Ginny shouted to Ron who was running in front of her. Ron quickly veered toward the front door but stopped abruptly. The door was being guarded by Bellatrix Lestrange._

"_Weasleys," Bellatrix sneered. "You lot are a bunch of traitors. You'll deserve what's coming to you." Bellatrix raised her wand, all the while smiling. Ron shoved Ginny behind him and raised his wand. "You were a fool for coming here."_

"Avada Kedavra!_"_

"Protego!_"_

_The Killing Curse struck the shield and shattered it. Ron was thrown back on top of his sister where she stayed on the floor, blacked out from the force.

* * *

_

Ginny lay curled up in a ball on the dormitory bed. She had been staring at the same spot for the past hour or so and still she wasn't ready to move. She could stay here for all eternity if she felt like it; and that's exactly what she felt like doing.

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since the battle between the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix, two weeks since Ron was murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange, and two weeks since Voldemort hasd even dared any riots or raids.

Two long, monotonous, uneventful weeks.

Ginny started to scratch as the spot she had been staring at for so long as she shifted her legs. Goosebumps rose on her body as a chill overcame her. She ignored them, though, and continued to scratch at that same spot.

Tears had run out a long time ago. It seemed tears were not enough anymore. They were just water from the eyes and nothing more. They couldn't express what she felt like underneath; not anymore. For other people though, tears were unlimited and a leak seemed to sprout every time someone mentioned Ron or something related to him.

For two weeks Ginny stayed holed up in her dormitory. The year had passed much like her third year when the End of the Year Feast was a Memorial Feast. Students had left to go to their safe haven, but Ginny stayed. Hogwarts was the Order of the Phoenix's new headquarters and Ginny had to stay there. 'No place is safer than Hogwarts' they told her when they announced the move. Ginny made no objections but still refused to come out of the dormitory. No one even dared to stay long in the room. Their only reason for coming inside in the first place? Just to make sure Ginny hadn't killed herself.

Her most frequent visitor was Hermione Granger. She would come into the room every day or so and just sit on a bed while Ginny kept her back to her and remained silent. Hermione was not one to disturb the peace and would also stay silent. Eventually she would leave; but she would always be back in a few days.

Today, no one has come to the dormitory. If Ginny had been acting like she usually does, she would wondered why and went out of the room and found out, but she wasn't acting like her usual self so she didn't care.

Ginny continued to scratch the thread that held the sheets together when a knock sounded from the door. Ginny stopped what she was doing. Nobody ever knocked, they just walked in.

"Ginny?"

Ginny's heart skipped a beat as the voice rang out, filling the silent room. She hadn't heard that voice in over two weeks. She hadn't seen him in over two weeks. Did he honestly think that he could just walk in here and make everything better? They may accept him but she would not.

"Ginny."

It wasn't a question. He said the name as if regretting coming in the room in the first place; but it was comforting at the same time. The voice was closer, though, and out of the corner of her eye, Ginny saw a hand reach out and touch her shoulder. She recoiled at the soft, cold touch.

"Don't act like that," he said, acting like this was just any other day; acting like they had just had another, as people so commonly put it, lover's spat. Ginny didn't call them lover's spats, though. She hated him and he hated her. It was common knowledge but people still liked to call them lover's spats. They seemed to enjoy annoying her.

Ginny didn't move, though, when the hand stayed on her shoulder. She remained silent and unmovable. She would stay like this forever if she needed to, even if it was just because she couldn't stand being around other people.

"Stop ignoring me."

"Why should I?" Ginny croaked out. Her voice was raspy and her throat dry; she hadn't talked in days. She couldn't contain herself this time though, she had to say something.

"Because you aren't very good at it."

"Every time I talk to you though, it always seems to end up in yelling," Ginny informed him. She licked her dry lips and finally turned over in her bed to face the white-blonde boy. He looked the same as the last time she had seen him. While everyone else was growing older and more mature, he stayed the same with his boyish looks. He never changed.

Draco sat down on the edge of the bed without taking his eyes off of Ginny; Ginny continued to stare at him too. Concern filled Draco's grey eyes as he continued to stare at Ginny.

"Stop staring at me!" Ginny moaned as she finally sat up in the bed. She scooted over until she was sitting next to Draco with her legs hanging over the edge. "What are you doing here?" Ginny finally asked, lowering her eyes to her hands in her lap.

Before her sixth year, his seventh, Draco had converted from the dark side to help the Order. He had gotten sick of all the killing and had decided that he couldn't stand it anymore. People were very wary at first but eventually they learned to trust him, everyone that is except for a fair few. Ginny was one of those people who had a hard time trusting people when she already knew they didn't deserve it. She had never learned to truly trust him, but they had grown to be acquaintances; acquaintances that argued a lot.

"Nobody's seen you in weeks," Draco stated, keeping his eyes on the red-head.

"Well I don't want to see them," Ginny said, turned her head away so that she didn't have to see Draco's piercing stare.

"It helps to talk, you know," Draco suggested.

"What is this? Therapy?" Ginny exclaimed angrily, "Because if that's what you think, then you can just leave." Ginny stood up and walked over to the window, taking the cover with her.

"I'm not here for you to get angry at, I'm just trying to help; that's what everyone is trying to do," Draco said in an equally angry voice.

"I don't want their help!" Ginny shouted, quickly wiping an escaped tear. Draco strode across the room to where Ginny stood half-hidden by the blanket from the bed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and wiped another stray tear. "I don't want their help because there's nothing to help," Ginny cried, leaning into Draco's chest.

"Just talk to me," Draco begged, enveloping Ginny into a hug.

Ginny shook her head though, and pulled away. "I can't talk, I can barely think."

"They know what you're going through," Draco said, lifting Ginny's chin so that she was looking in his eyes. "They understand." Ginny slowly shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. "Tomorrow, talk to them tomorrow. You can stay in this room until tomorrow, but promise me you'll talk to them tomorrow."

"I'm bad at keeping promises," Ginny told him, as a tear slowly rolled out of her eye.

"But you'll keep a promise to me."

As the two stared at each other, an understanding came over Ginny. She realized that she wasn't alone. She wasn't the only one who cared about Ron. Her only reason for staying up in this room was because she didn't want to deal with it; but she could. She could deal with the pain, she could deal with the tears, she could deal.

Suddenly Ginny thrust her lips on Draco's, eager to taste his lips, eager to get her mind off of everything. She wrapped her arms around his neck, but was quickly pulled away. She stared at Draco confused and hurt.

"Ginny, don't," Draco said, looking even more hurt than Ginny.

"What? Why not? I know you love me," Ginny cried, wiping another tear away but continuing to gaze at Draco.

"You don't love me though," Draco whispered, wiping the tears that continued to fall. Ginny looked away, unable to stand that piercing gaze anymore.

Draco took her hand and silently led Ginny to the bed that had been her home for the past two weeks. He slowly lied her down and she complied, unable to do anything else.

As Ginny lay on the bed, tears still silently rolling down her cheeks, Draco walked across the room as quietly as he could in an attempt to leave.

"Draco?"

Ginny's voice sounded so small and helpless that Draco couldn't help but turn around before he reached the door.

"Will you sleep with me?" Ginny asked, staring up at him. Draco's eyes widened when the words left her mouth. "Just stay with me, please?"

Realizing what she meant, Draco smiled and walked back over to the bed. Ginny scoot over on the bed and Draco sat down on the bed. Ginny shifted her weight and laid her head down his legs. At first, Draco was unsure of what to do but Ginny was already almost half asleep so he just slowly brushed her hair with his fingers.

* * *

Ginny woke up the next morning with a stiff neck and was unusually cold. As the past day's events slowly came back to her, Ginny rubbed her bleary eyes, searching the room for Draco. Finding him no where in the room's vicinity, she laid back down on the bed.

The promise she had made to him suddenly came back to her. Ginny groaned, not looking forward to going downstairs at all. But Draco was right; she would not break a promise to him. Slowly, she kicked the covers off and got out of bed.

Not caring what she looked like in the slightest, Ginny slowly made her way out of the dormitory and down the spiral staircase. Muffled voices became more distant as she continued down the staircase. When she reached the last step, Ginny paused, not wanting to go any further. She could feel the tears already and her breathing was becoming more irregular. She thought she could do this but she couldn't. She can't talk to them. She wasn't ready.

"Ginny?"

A shocked voice interrupted Ginny as she began to turn around. She stopped though when she recognized the voice. It just had to be him, didn't it?

"Ginny?" he asked again, taking a step towards her. Ginny turned fully around with a small smile on her face to see Harry Potter.

"Hey Harry," Ginny croaked out. "I was just looking for Draco; do you know where he is?"

Harry's eyes started to dart around before they finally settled on the common room. He bit his lip and slowly looked back at Ginny.

"Ginny, he, um, he died. He was murdered along side Ron."

* * *

"_Weasleys," Bellatrix sneered. "You lot are a bunch of traitors. You'll deserve what's coming to you." Bellatrix raised her wand, all the while smiling. Ron shoved Ginny behind him and raised his wand. "You were a fool for coming here."_

"_Stop Bellatrix!" Draco raced in front of Ron and Ginny and pointed his wand at Bellatrix. She narrowed her eyes._

"_Here's the biggest traitor of them all, Draco Malfoy. You don't even deserve to use that name anymore. I'll enjoy killing the two biggest pureblood traitors."_

"Avada Kedavra!_"_

"Avada Kedavra!_"_

"Protego!_"_

_Three spells were shouted at the same time. The Shield Charm was shouted by Draco, one Killing Curse was shouted by Bellatrix, and the other was yelled by Lucius Malfoy from the side. Bellatrix's spell shattered Draco's shield and hit him in the chest, causing him to fall back on Ron who had been hit from the side by Lucius. Ginny was protected by her two knights in shining armor, but blacked out when she was forced under the weight of both of them._

_Lucius walked over to the pile and spit on them. _

"_Traitors."_

**A/N: so what is it with me and killing me off Ron? I mean I LOVE him, why do i keep killing him off? i have no idea but i hope you still enjoyed it. i hope you didn't get confused or anything. if you did, message me and i'll explain.**

**ok so in the story i considered Draco and Ginny not touching at all, but i had a great idea that involved touching so that didn't work. so yeah. REVIEW!**


End file.
